If Tomorrow Never Comes
by michellemtsu
Summary: Third installment of the Hope Springs Eternal series. Sequel to Winner at a Losing Game. There's a serial killer on the loose in LA. Could Beth be his next target?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the third installment of my series. I decided I liked my universe and wanted to stay there. Remember reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**  
**

**   
Chapter One**

Mick St. John sat at his desk getting more frustrated by the minute. There were two sources of his frustration. First, the murder case he was working on was going nowhere. On the surface the case seemed pretty run of the mill: beautiful model goes missing, then she's found a week later, raped and strangled in an abandoned warehouse. The cops didn't have any real leads, and incredibly, Mick's own examination of the body didn't help much. All it did was leave him with the feeling that whoever was responsible wasn't done, not by a long shot. There was a rage there he couldn't place. So here he was doing seemingly pointless research, trying to find a break in the case.

The second, and more immediate, reason for Mick's frustration was his girlfriend, Beth. The day before, she had come home from Buzz Wire brandishing an invite to an exclusive celebrity charity ball. Beth had made it clear in no uncertain terms that they were going, despite Mick's protests that he hated that sort of thing. As a result, he sat in his office uncomfortably sporting a brand new tux. _If Josef could see me now_, he thought. He checked his watch for the tenth time in twenty minutes. _What is taking her so long?_ With a growl, he switched off his computer and left the office. He shut the connecting door with a snap, glanced up the stairs and stopped in his tracks.

Beth, pleased with his reaction, grinned down at him. Slowly, she walked down the stairs, allowing the silk of her dress to flow across her skin. She had taken the better part of the afternoon searching for the perfect dress. In the end, she decided on an off the shoulder dress of dark forest green that hugged her curves in all the right places. Mick swallowed hard as she came towards him. Ever the gentleman, he extended his hand to her as she neared the bottom of the stairs. She accepted it gratefully.

"Sorry," Mick said.

"What for?" Beth asked, confused.

"For doubting perfection."

Beth blushed scarlet. "You're not so bad yourself."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Definitely."

They exited the apartment and took the elevator to the parking garage. Mick opened the passenger side door, allowing Beth to climb into the Mercedes. Mick closed the door, walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the Benz and headed towards West Hollywood.

"Why are we going to this thing again?" he asked, a few minutes later.

"Still trying to get out of it?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No, I was just checking to see how long we'd have to stay. As much as I love you in that dress, I'd rather see you out of it."

Beth grinned. "Someone's optimistic."

He grinned back at her. "Always."

"Well, Mo seems hell-bent on getting me to cover more 'entertainment' type stories. So I'm supposed to try and dig up some celebrity dirt that she can lead with. Since you're the one with superhuman hearing I thought you could help."

"So you didn't bring me along for my sparkling personality or dashing good looks?"

Beth chuckled. "Those could be helpful."

Mick rolled his eyes at her as he pulled up to the valet. Handing over the Benz, Mick walked around and took Beth's arm, leading her toward the door. She pulled their tickets out of her purse and handed them to the doorman, who allowed them to pass. This particular charity ball was for autism, Hollywood's cause of the moment. There were the usual movers and shakers, along with a few C and D list celebrities trying to mingle with the upper echelons.

As much as Beth detested this sort of thing she had to admit the hall was gorgeous. The high ceilings sported golden chandeliers that lent the room a soft glow. There were several priceless paintings on the walls. There was a definite Old World vibe going in the room. Mick led them to their table, where they found themselves sitting with Paris Hilton of all people. Beth groaned inwardly. _Mo owes me big time_, she thought. Dinner, which Mick did not partake of, passed awkwardly. Then the speechifying began. Beth tuned out most of it. She began to notice the stir that Mick seemed to be making. At almost every table she glanced at, there was at least one woman blatantly staring at Mick. A small surge of jealousy flared in her. She instinctively reached for Mick's hand, determined to show everyone just who was with whom. Logically, Beth really couldn't blame them. Mick _was_ the best looking man in the room, Brad Pitt and George Clooney notwithstanding.

Finally, to Beth's relief, the speeches were over. She turned to Mick and said reluctantly, "We should probably mingle."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he observed.

"I'd rather have my eyes gouged out."

"We could go home."

Beth sighed. "No, if I don't have anything to give Mo, she'll give me nothing but fluff pieces for a month. Let's just get this over with."

They wandered around the room, saying little. Mick kept his arm firmly around Beth's waist, keeping her close. He had been aware of all the attention he was getting. It made him decidedly uncomfortable. He tried to maintain a passive expression, refusing to acknowledge anyone. The obvious show of affection seemed to keep most of his admirers at bay.

The orchestra struck up the Nat King Cole classic, _Unforgettable_. Mick looked down at Beth and said, "May I have this dance?"

He face lit up. "Yes."

Mick led her out onto the marble dance floor. He placed his left arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right. They moved gracefully around the other couples, yet they were the only ones in the room. Beth closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, sighing contentedly. It was a moment that would sustain them through the horror to come.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! We're not quite to the horror yet, so this is just a piece of happiness before the bad. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This chapter is most definitely rated NC-17, so don't say I didn't warn you:)

**Chapter Two**

As the song ended, Beth reluctantly pulled away from Mick. She had been all too aware of the affect that their dance was having on Mick. She wanted nothing more than to remain in his embrace but her duty called.

"Thanks for the dance," she said, smiling.

"My pleasure. You wanna get out of here?"

She could see the desire clouding his eyes. "Yes, but—"

"No buts. We're getting out of here. Now."

"But what about—"

"Your story? Don't worry. I heard LiLo talking about her bender this weekend. Looks like she's off the wagon again," he informed her.

Beth wasn't completely sure that was true, but didn't argue. "Good enough for me."

Truthfully, Mick had heard no such thing. He just wanted to get Beth home. Holding her as they danced had ignited a spark deep in his loins that would not be quenched until he was inside her. He led Beth away from the dance floor and made their way across the hall, weaving among the throng. They exited the hall a minute later. Mick signaled the valet to bring the Mercedes around.

It was a slightly chilly night; Beth shivered slightly. A second later, Mick had removed his tux jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She wrapped herself in the jacket, bringing the collar toward her nose to inhale Mick's unique scent. Mick moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Pulling Beth tight against him, she could feel his arousal through the multiple layers of clothing separating them. She shivered again, only this time not from the cold.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the valet brought the Mercedes around. Again, Mick opened the passenger side door for Beth. Once she was inside, Mick made his way to the driver's side. He accepted the keys from the valet and got in the car. It was only later that his brain would register the faint smell of rage that came when he passed close to the valet. It was an oversight that he would greatly regret.

The drive home was, by mutual consent, brief. Beth remained wrapped in Mick's jacket, not because she was cold, but because it was _his._ She would never tire of that smell. It made her feel wanted and loved, something she wouldn't give up for the world.

Mick parked the Benz. He got out and was at Beth's side in a flash. He was tempted to carry her upstairs, but thought better of it. _There's time enough for that later,_ he thought. They made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Mick leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. With a moan, she opened her mouth to give his tongue free reign. Mick threaded his hands in her hair as he deepened their kiss. Beth was on fire; she began to claw desperately at Mick's shirt. She managed to pull the shirt tail out just as the elevator stopped on their floor.

They half-stumbled out of the elevator, trying to maintain a hold on each other and walk down the hall at the same time. Beth broke their kiss to come up for air. Mick pulled at his bowtie and cufflinks, which then lay forgotten on the floor. Beth barely had time to suck in a breath when Mick kissed her again. They made their way down the hall like that: lips fused together, groping and clawing at each other's clothes. Mick's jacket fell to the floor as Mick unlocked the door.

Once inside the apartment, they both lost what was left of their restraint. Mick pressed Beth up against the door with his body. He bent his head down to her neck, where he placed wet kissed down along her collarbone. Beth moaned and ground her hips against his. Again, she grabbed for his shirt intent on removing it. She fumbled with the buttons, her frustration mounting. Eventually, she reached her hand around the edge of the shirt and gave an almighty tug. The remaining buttons flew everywhere as Beth pushed the now-ruined shirt off Mick's shoulders, exposing his powerful chest.

Beth kissed her way down Mick's neck, licking and nibbling as she went. Her hands went for his belt, which she removed easily. With a grin, she pushed Mick away from her. Bumping his legs again the table, Mick looked at her curiously. Beth sauntered toward him, but turned toward the stairs at the last second, beckoning him to follow her. Mick didn't need to be asked twice. He caught her on the stairs and carried her to the bedroom.

The silk of her dress was slippery; it was difficult for Mick to get a hold of to remove it. Mick laid Beth carefully on the bed and ran his hands down the length of her body, watching her writhe under his touch. Once he reached her ankles, he grabbed a hold of the hem and slowly pulled it up toward her head, exposing her inch by inch. It was the most exquisite torture, the feel of the silk sliding on her heated skin; said skin exposed to the slightly cooler air in the room. Beth inhaled sharply as her breasts were exposed. Mick was not surprised to find her wearing nothing underneath the dress, which he pulled over her head. He looked down to admire the view. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought, _and if I don't get inside her soon I might explode._

Beth ran her hand up along Mick's leg making her way to his straining fly. She made quick work of the button and zipper. She reached her hand in and stroked him through his boxers. Mick could sense the vampire in him straining to get out, but he managed to shove it aside just a little while longer. Beth brought a hand to either side of his waist and pulled his trouser and boxers down. As his erection sprang free, Beth couldn't help but run her tongue along its length, eliciting a hiss from Mick.

Mick stepped out of his pants and gently pushed Beth back down onto the bed. Mick moved down to the end of the bed, intent on making his assault on her body, but for once, Beth was too quick for him. Before he realized what happened, Beth was straddling his hips, her core poised over his erection. She lowered herself onto him slowly, savoring the feel of him filling her. Once she hit bottom, she squeezed him with he inner muscles, causing Mick to cry out. Beth began to move slowly, setting a steady rhythm. Mick reached up and tweaked her nipple, causing Beth to arch and moan loudly. Mick increased the pressure and she squeezed him in retaliation.

This slow torturous dance wasn't enough for Mick. He placed his hands on Beth's hips to steady her and in one swift motion flipped them over, while remaining inside her. He began to move in and out of her faster. Beth brought her legs up and hooked them around Mick's waist so he could taker her deeper. She knew it was only a matter of time. Mick's eyes had gone white and his fangs were exposed. Beth felt the coiling down in her gut and knew it was time. She reached her hand toward Mick's head and pulled him to her neck. "It's all right, my love," she said as his fangs sliced into her neck. Beth exploded into one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Mick's hips continued to move wildly as he drank. He felt his own release wash over him soon after.

Mick remained on top of her as their breathing slowly returned to normal. As always, he was reluctant to leave her, if only for a second. He kissed her forehead as he moved off her. Mick ducked into the bathroom for a clean washcloth to clean up Beth's neck. As he washed the last vestiges of blood away, he asked, "You OK?"

She smiled reassuringly. "You always ask that. And I'm always fine."

Mick smiled at her. "I know. I just like to check."

"Would you sleep here tonight?"

"Of course."

Mick crawled back into the bed and wrapped his arm securely around Beth's waist. Soon they were asleep, unaware that it was the last good sleep they would have for a while.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. I love hearing what you think! No this is where the plot really gets going. There's a few gruesome images in this one, so I'm giving you fair warning! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Three**

Mick awoke early the next morning to the sound of his phone beeping. He was slightly disoriented, still not used to waking up in an actual bed. Annoyed, he disentangled himself from Beth to retrieve the phone. _Where is it?_ he thought absently. _Pants, right._ Mick pulled that phone out of the pocket of his trousers and hurried out into the hallway so as not to disturb the still-sleeping Beth. He checked the message; it was from Guillermo. Sighing, Mick dialed Guillermo's number down at the morgue. It must have been important; Guillermo picked up on the first ring.

"LA County Morgue."

"Guillermo, it's Mick. What's the big emergency? And why are you still there? It's after sunrise."

"I know. But this body came in just as I was getting ready to end my shift. I didn't feel comfortable leaving it to just anyone. You asked me to let you know if anything out of the ordinary came through. And you definitely have to see this girl."

There was a steely quality to Guillermo's voice that made the hairs on the back of Mick's neck stand up on end. Whatever had happened to this girl had freaked out the morgue tech. Quite a feat considering he was a vampire.

"OK, give me a half an hour," Mick said.

Mick headed down the hall and through the gray door. Inside the freezer room, he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and put them on, followed quickly by his standard jeans and Henley. He considered showering, but he was still fearful of waking Beth. Mick dashed back to the bedroom to leave a note, letting Beth know where he'd gone. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and left, closing the door behind him. He hated to leave her like that, but Guillermo couldn't wait down at the morgue indefinitely.

Fifteen minutes later, Mick found himself hustling through the doors at the LA County Morgue. _I spend far too much time here,_ Mick realized as he made his way to Guillermo's station. The younger vampire rose to greet him as Mick entered the room, a look of relief on his face.

"Finally."

"OK, I'm here. Where is she?" Mick queried.

"In here." Guillermo turned around and opened one of the middle lockers. As he pulled out the body, Guillermo put his hand over his mouth and nose, trying desperately to combat the foul stench of the corpse. Mick, however, got the full blast of it. _What_ is _that?_ Mick wondered. It smelled like that body had soaked in raw sewage for at least a week. And that was with the sheet on.

"Guillermo, please tell me you brought me down here for something more important that a body dump?"

"Trust me. You want to see this." Guillermo pulled back the sheet and stepped away from the table. What Mick saw laid out before him would have turned the strongest of stomachs.

It was obvious the coroner hadn't seen her yet. There was no Y-incision on what was left of her torso. She was a mess. Each thigh had a long cut along its length, exposing the muscle all the way down to the bone. A couple of toes were missing. The cuts on her legs were mimicked on her arms. Her torso was the worst thing though. It looked like someone had taken a meat cleaver to it. Bits of shredded muscle and skin hung limp in the body cavity. And, as best as Mick could tell, several organs were missing too. It was difficult to be sure though.

Mick gathered these details mechanically, trying to not glance at the victim's face. He was unsuccessful.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mick asked quietly.

"Bianca Parker, 23, model turned actress. Yeah, it's her."

Mick pulled the sheet back over her and faced Guillermo. "Where was she found?"

"In a sewer near Wilshire. Cops think she'd been there a couple of days."

"Cause of death?"

"Pick one. Nearly any of those wounds would be fatal individually. It's impossible to tell."

Mick turned back toward the body. He lifted the sheet and inhaled deeply. _Bianca walks down the street, nearly stumbling in her desi__gner heels. Distracted, she doesn't notice the dark figure creeping up behind her. "Hello, Bianca."She whirls around, coming face to face with a man of medium height and a dose of chloroform on his fist. Pressing the cloth to her face, he quickly subdues her and hauls her away…Bianca tied to a chair, bright light in her face, yelling in terror as a huge knife slices into her left leg. _Lingering there, Mick sensed deep rage. Where had he sensed that before?_ That body a few days ago? Yes, that's it._

"Whoever did this was definitely human. And seriously pissed off. Is the body of that other model still here?" Mick asked, turning away from Bianca's corpse.

"Yeah." Guillermo went down a couple of lockers and pulled out the body of Rachel Anderson.

Mick had already examined Rachel's body, but he had a hunch. Then he saw it, a seemingly insignificant cut on Rachel's right arm. "See that? It looks like someone wanted to start cutting right there, but couldn't get up the nerve to finish. Check her legs." Sure enough, there were similar marks there too. _A serial killer,_ Mick thought. _A particularly nasty one too._

"OK, I'm on this. Let me know if the coroner finds out anything else. Thanks, Guillermo."

Mick headed back out to his Mercedes with a nagging feeling. There was something he was missing. Something important. However, he knew better than to browbeat his sluggish brain into remembering. It always did.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My muse was temporarily hijacked! But it's back now. Sorry for the delay, everyone. I really appreciate all the reviews, so please keep them coming! On with the show!**  
**

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Beth noticed when she woke up was the cold. It wasn't often they slept in the same bed. Mick usually kissed her goodnight and retreated to his freezer. Since they moved in together, Beth began taking more night shifts at Buzz Wire so that she and Mick would have similar hours. Still, on those rare occasions when they did share a bed Beth savored his presence. So she noticed immediately that he wasn't there when she awoke.

"Mick," she called, hoping he was downstairs. When she didn't get an answer, she glanced around the room quickly for some clue as to where he'd gone. There, on the night stand, she found Mick's note.

_Beth—_

_Headed down to the morgue on a case.__ DON'T follow me. I'll be home soon._

_Love, Mick_

_Wow, it must have been an emergency,_ she thought. _Guillermo must have called._ Her first impulse was to ignore the note, get dressed and head off to the morgue. She looked at the clock. 9:37. _Mick's probably on his way here. But if he's not here in an hour, I'm so going down there!_

Comforted by that thought, Beth headed to the bathroom to get a shower. She washed quickly, while remembering to take special care of the twin puncture wounds on her neck. Beth then washed her hair, stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She exited the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her head like a turban. She emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later dressed in jeans and a blue knit top. Beth hurried down the stairs and made a beeline for the kitchen to get her morning coffee and bagel. Mick found her there, seemingly engrossed in her paper, when he returned from the morgue.

"Hey," he said as he came in the door.

"Hey yourself."

"I see you got my note."

Beth quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Mick grinned. "Because if you hadn't, you would have bombarded me with questions the second I came through the door." He hung up his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right moment," Beth replied as she turned to face him.

Mick bent his head to capture her lips before she could say another word. Beth practically melted against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself upright. Mick, in turn, wrapped his arms around her slim waist, holding her to him firmly. Mick kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years, even though it had only been a few hors. She was the oasis in his desert; he just couldn't get enough.

Eventually though, they both had to come up for air. "I think you moment just passed," Mick managed to get out as they caught their breath, foreheads touching.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off that easy," Beth replied.

Grinning knowingly, Mick released her and reached for his secret fridge. He pulled out a fresh bag of A positive and poured himself a glass. He downed half of it in one gulp.

"Did you have fun at the morgue?" Beth asked.

Mck laughed humorlessly. "Tons. Guillermo had a body to show me."

"Murder victim?"

"Yeah. Appears to be a serial too." When Beth looked at him questioningly, he continued, "Another victim came into the morgue a couple of days ago with the same characteristics?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I smelled the same person on both corpses," Mick replied, heavily.

"But there's no physical evidence linking the two victims?"

"None that I could tell."

Beth got a determined look in her eye. "OK, tell me everything you know."

"Why? Oh, wait. You're gonna take this to Mo, aren't you?"

Beth held out her hands. "Let's see. Lindsay Lohan on a bender," her left hand went down about six inches, "or a serial killer," the right hand went up about a foot. "Of course! She'll love it."

Mick didn't know whether to laugh out loud or groan. While Beth had worked with him on plenty of cases, he still worried about her. _She's an adult, perfectly capable of taking care of herself,_ he reminded himself. Keeping her safe was the most important thing in his world. But her enthusiasm was contagious. Plus she often caught thing he missed. They were a team.

"OK. But I'm warning you, this is pretty gruesome, even for me."

Mick proceeded to tell her all the gory details of his visit to the morgue. To her credit, Beth didn't flinch. Seasoned crime reporter that she was, Beth asked him direct, probing questions. She took notes on a pad that Mick kept in one of the kitchen drawers, as he spoke. When he finished, she tapped the pad thoughtfully.

"So Rachel Anderson and Bianca Parker? I didn't even know they were missing," Beth said.

"No one did. Both were notorious for going MIA for long stretches."

"I guess they wandered too far this time." Beth looked uncertainly at her notes. "You really think it's a serial killer?"

"Yeah. That sense of rage was the same. I've never seen anything like it before. That combined with the wound patterns makes me pretty sure."

"OK, I think I'll head into Buzz Wire, see what I can dig up. I have to talk to Mo anyway." Beth glanced at the kitchen clock. "We should probably look at the victims' apartments tonight. Right now, you should get some rest. I have a feeling we're gonna need you running on all cylinders before this is done."

Mick started to protest. "Beth this is _my_ job—"

"Well, I just made it _our_ job. Now go." She pointed to the stairs for emphasis. Mick chuckled inwardly. Beth was just as protective of him as he was of her. He knew she was right; he needed at least a few hours in the freezer. He wasn't Superman, after all.

"I'm going, I'm going," he groused. He stopped to kiss her before heading for the stairs. Giving her a concerned look, he said, "You be careful."

She smiled at him. "Aren't I always?"

His face softened. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go."

Mick turned and headed to his welcoming freezer. Beth waited until he had closed the gray door before heading out herself. With her purse over her shoulder, she took the elevator down to her car. The Prius was parked close to the elevator; Beth didn't even bother to glance around her as she climbed inside and drove off. She never saw the gray sedan follow her out of the garage.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **All the angst of "Love Lasts Forever" scared away my muse! But it's back again. Remember keep those reviews coming! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Five**

Steve spotted Beth as soon as she came into the newsroom. "Hey Beth, Mo's looking for you."

"Yeah, I thought she might." Beth didn't even bother to stop at her desk; she headed straight for Mo's office. The older woman gestured for Beth to sit down as she came into the office.

"Tell me you got my story."

Beth put on her winningest smile and said, "I have something even better. There's a serial killer on the loose in Los Angeles."

Maureen's eyebrows shot up. "You got that from a celebrity charity ball?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course not. But a good reporter never reveals her source."

Mo threw up her hands. "Fine. I don't want to know. Did you and that gorgeous boyfriend of yours even _use_ those tickets?"

Beth looked scandalized. "Yes, we did. It was a lovely night."

Mo looked suspicious. "You hated every second, didn't you?"

"Not every second. Mick made it bearable."

"Bearable? Girl, that man would make Mother Theresa fall to her knees."

Beth laughed all the way back to her desk. Settling in, she switched on her computer. Beth proceeded to spend the next hew hours researching the lives of Rachel Anderson and Bianca Parker, trying to find any commonalities. There weren't many. They knew a few of the same people, but none of them seemed to fit the serial killer profile.

Late in the afternoon, Steve appeared at her desk carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Looks like someone did good last night. Where do you want these?"

Beth pointed to the lone bare spot on her desk. It was usual, but not unheard of, for Mick to send her flowers. She didn't mind. Beth had never been one for the big romantic gestures. She didn't need them to know how Mick felt about her; he let her know with just a look. So, as she reached for the card, Beth wondered just what had prompted the botanical display of affection. To her surprise, though, the flowers didn't appear to be from Mick. The card had only one word inscribed on it, "Soon." It wasn't written in Mick's handwriting. Who on earth were they from if not Mick? _Maybe he had someone else wrote the card,_ she thought. That didn't make sense though. Mick always wrote those cards himself, yet another reflection of his old fashioned upbringing. _I'll just have to ask him. _She looked the clock. _Only three o'clock. Let him sleep __a little longer._ Beth replaced the suspicious card and went back to her research.

A couple of hours later, Beth's phone rang. The called ID indicated that it was Mick. "Hey."

Beth smiled; she loved listening to him talk. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I should be good to go."

"OK, I've got the addresses right here. We can go whenever you're ready. Do you want to meet me here?"

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"OK. I'll see you in a few."

Beth gathered up her research and switched off her computer. She looked outside; it was nearing twilight. Beth decided it would be better to wait outside for Mick to arrive. It wasn't completely dark yet; she didn't want him in the sun any longer than necessary. She had only been outside for a few minutes when she noticed a gray sedan peel out of the parking lot. _Wow, that guy's in a hurry, _she thought absently. Mick pulled up soon after the sedan left. Beth threw her bag into the backseat and climbed in. She leaned in to give Mick a kiss on the cheek as he drove out into traffic.

"Thanks for the flowers."

Mick glanced at her, confused. "Flowers? What flowers?"

"The flowers you sent today. They're sitting on my desk at Buzz Wire."

"Beth, I didn't send you any flowers," Mick said in a worried voice. "When did they arrive?"

"Around three o'clock."

"Did they have a card?"

"Yes. It said, 'soon.' There was no name. I just figured you'd had someone else write the card."

Mick looked mildly insulted. "You know me better than that."

Beth looked at him sheepishly. "I know. I'm sorry. So if you didn't send them, then who did?"

"I don't know. We'll call the florist tomorrow. Right now, we have a serial killer to find."

Beth gave Mick the address of Rachel Anderson's apartment, which wasn't far from the Buzz Wire offices. Upon arriving, Mick picked the lock and they headed inside. The police had already been through; Mick could tell things had been moved. He picked up Rachel's datebook and flipped to the last couple of weeks. A couple of auditions, a photo shoot, lunch with a producer. It was all pretty standard stuff. He turned around to let Beth take a look and saw her standing in Rachel's kitchen, transfixed in front of a vase of flowers. Mick walked into the kitchen and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder; she jumped.

"Oi! Mick, it's just you. You scared me."

"I noticed. What's with the flowers?"

"These are the exact same type of flowers that I received today."

Mick didn't like the sound of that. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I thought they were from you, remember? I always remember the things you do for me."

Mick looked at her apologetically. "OK. Maybe it's a coincidence."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Right now we only have two seemingly unrelated flower arrangements. Those are pretty common, right? Two points make a line, not a circle. Come on, let's take a look at Bianca's place and see what we find there."

On the drive to Bianca's apartment, Beth looked through Rachel's datebook. Like Mick, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary. It was extremely frustrating. There must be a connection, but hell if she could find it. Mick and Beth found Bianca's apartment in much the same condition as Rachel's. There was no forced entry, no struggle, nothing. Beth headed to the bedroom, determined to find _something. _

"Mick?" Beth called.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get in here. I think I found your circle."

Mick entered the bedroom and immediately noticed the flowers on the night stand. It was the same arrangement they had seen at Rachel's. Beth pulled out the card and handed it to Mick. The word "soon" was scrawled across it.

"That's the same thing mine said," Beth informed him.

Mick expression hardened. This wasn't a regular case anymore; it had become personal.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's chapter six! Enjoy! Feedback is love!**  
**

**Chapter Six**

The discovery at Bianca's apartment left Beth profoundly shaken. Why would a serial killer target her? Daniel, the crazy TA, wanted her dead because she was distracting his mentor. But this was some random guy. Who was he? Why was he doing this? And, most importantly, how did he choose his victims? There didn't seem to be any connection between them. _But there has to be,_ Beth thought. _We just have to find it._

Beth glanced sidelong at Mick as he drove back to their apartment. An eerie calm had seemed to come over him at Bianca's. The only sign of tension Mick betrayed was in the death grip he had in the steering wheel. While Beth knew that none of his anger was directed at her, she left him be. Clearly whoever this serial killer was, he had no idea who he was dealing with. As creepy as the situation was, Beth knew she had nothing to fear as long as Mick stood between her and this psycho.

They arrived back at their place a few minutes later. Mick was out of the car and by Beth's side in a flash. There was no way he was leaving Beth's side until they were safely inside. With his hand at the small of her back, he led her to the elevator, releasing her when the doors closed.

Once inside the apartment, Beth could remain silent no longer. "So how are we gonna catch this guy?"

"_We_ are not gonna do anything. I'm going to track this guy down and you're going to stay here where it's safe."

Beth gave him an incredulous look. "Do you seriously think I'm going to sit here like some damsel in distress?"

"Yes." But he knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

"You know this is not an argument you can win, right?"

Mick sighed, resigned. "Fine, But we're gonna do this my way." He gathered Beth into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Beth smiled into his chest and squeezed him as tight as she could. "Oh, I don't know. I think you'd find a way to soldier on," she said playfully.

Mick laughed. "That's not funny, Beth."

"That's odd. You seem to be laughing."

Mick released her and held her at arm's length. "You can be a very frustrating woman, you know that?"

"But you love it."

Mick gave her one of those heart-stopping smiles. "Yeah, I do. So what's your plan?"

Beth contemplated for a minute. "How about you run down the florist angle while I go through our victims' schedules? It's early yet, hopefully we'll catch a break."

Mick considered that. "Alright. I'll be in the office threatening a florist. Do you have the card?"

Beth handed him the card from Bianca's arrangement. Mick headed into the office and closed the door quietly. Beth, meanwhile, headed into the living room and spread out her research. There was a surprising amount to sift through. These wanna-be actresses sure led busy lives. Time that wasn't spent working was spent either trying to find work or clubbing. It didn't take long for Beth to become frustrated. She had only be at it for an hour when Mick emerged from the office with a triumphant smile.

Beth looked up from her perch on the couch. "I hope that means you've had better luck than me."

"Benjamin Hobbs," Mick said.

"Who is Benjamin Hobbs?"

"Our serial killer. He's ordered four bouquets of flowers in the last two weeks. Rachel, Bianca, yours and an Alexis Mitchell."

"Alexis Mitchell. Does that mean there could be another victim out there? We have to find her."

"We will. Turns out Hobbs is a valet at Williams Valet Company."

A light bulb went off in Beth's head. "That's it! The connection I was missing."

Mick sat down across from her. "OK, you lost me."

"I know how Hobbs finds his victims. He's a valet, right? How much do you wanna bet that each of our victims was at a place that used Williams Valet Company shortly before they disappeared?" Before Mick could answer her, Beth rifled through the pile on the table. She pulled out Rachel's planner. "Here. Rachel was last seen at the Beverly Hills Hotel last Monday. Bianca was last seen at the Hilton on Wilshire. We need to find out which valet company they use."

"Let me do that."

"Why?"

"No offense, my dear, but I'm a little bit more intimidating than you."

Beth scowled at him. "If you insist."

"I do. I'm also going to see if I can find Alexis. I want you to stay here."

"Didn't we have this conversation already?"

Mick looked at her apologetically, busted. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Not a chance. Just let me run upstairs and change." She paused. "Don't you dare leave without me."

Mick laughed as she climbed the stairs. He loved how feisty she was. During their first case together he had remarked on how pushy she was. She told him, "You'll get used to it." She was right; he had. Unfortunately, that feistiness contributed to Mick's biggest fear: that her pushiness would put her in a situation that he couldn't save her from.

Mick was snapped out of his reverie by his phone. Beth immediately noticed the pensive look on Mick's face when she came downstairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Mick hung up.

"Alexis Mitchell was just brought into the morgue."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven! I know next to nothing about LA geography, so if things seem off, I blame it on Google. Enjoy! Comments are love! **  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Mick and Beth arrived at the morgue a half hour after Guillermo's call. Traffic was horrendous. All during the drive Mick had a nagging feeling that he was missing something. Damned if he knew what it was though.

Mick parked close to the doors and led Beth inside. As they got to Guillermo's station, Mick turned to Beth and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Beth took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's not like I haven't seen corpses before."

"Not like this you haven't. Besides, it's different when the psycho is after you."

"I can handle it. Can we just get this over with?"

Mick pushed open the door. Guillermo sat at his desk making notes. He looked up at Mick and Beth, nodding in greeting as he stood. He slowly removed the sheet from Alexis's body and stood back from the examining table.

Beth had seen plenty of horror in her time as Buzz Wire's number one (and only) crime reporter. In a city like Los Angeles, murders of all kinds were fairly routine. But nothing she had seen before prepared her for Alexis Mitchell's corpse. Beth felt the bile rise in her throat as she gazed at the body. She fought it down and took in the details. Arms and legs sliced down along length. Two left toes missing. Torso shredded. The heart was nothing more than a pureed mass in the chest. Intestines hung out of the body cavity. The throat was slashed from ear to ear.

Beth continued to stare in horrified fascination. So this is what Hobbs wanted to do her. Why? What had made him so angry that he resorted to murder? Beth wanted desperately to look away but her eyes refused to obey her. Mick watched her carefully. He half-expected her to run from the room, but his Beth was made of sterner stuff than that.

He was about to ask her if she had seen enough when she pointed to Alexis's wrists and said, "What are those?"

"What are what?"

"Those burns. They look like they're from a rope."

Mick picked up one of Alexis's wrists. The burns did indeed appear to be from a rope. Mick closed his eyes and inhaled. _Alexis walking to her car.__ A shadow passes behind her. A hand reaches out and presses a cloth over her mouth and nose. She slumps against the car…A bright light shines in her eyes. A raspy voice bombards her with questions. __A flash of a knife._The blood curdling scream caused Mick to stagger against the table.

Beth wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him. "What is it? What did you see?"

"He tortured her. Before he killer her."

Beth looked at the body skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Mick took a deep breath. "Yeah. There are many types of torture, Beth. Not all of them involve physical harm." Mick turned to Guillermo. "Where was she found?"

"MacArthur Park."

"He probably lives around there. All the victims have been in the Wilshire area. I think it's time to pay a visit to Williams Valet. Thanks, Guillermo."

Mick and Beth headed back to the Mercedes in uncomfortable silence. The horror they had just seen affected them in ways they didn't fully understand. The knowledge that Beth was the next target hung over them like a pall. Well, Mick knew he wasn't letting Beth out of his sight for a second. Not until they caught this bastard. Beth, for her part, was surprised not to be more scared. She should be terrified. There was a psycho serial killer who, for reasons of his own, wanted her dead. But she had complete confidence that she and Mick would find him before he found her. It was hard to believe anything else when Mick got that determined, intense look in his eyes.

Neither of them spoke during the drive to Williams. Mick parked the Benz along the street, not bothering with the meter. They wouldn't be there that long. Mick opened the glass door allowing Beth inside. Mick followed, flipping the lock on the door and pulling down the blinds. _Don't want any interruptions,_ Mick thought. Beth went up to the desk and tapped the bell. The inside looked like any standard rental car company, only shabbier. The floor looked like it hadn't been swept in days. The yellowed wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Even the desk looked cheap. Impatient, Beth rang the bell again.

Mick said, "This is stupid. There's no one here. I'm just gonna—"

He was cut off when a weary clerk of about 60 came out from the back room. "Sorry about that, folks. I fell asleep. We don't get many visitors this time of night."

"Why are you still open at this hour?" Beth asked.

"Our valets have to check in here when they're shifts are over. Some of these Hollywood parties run kinda late," he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Now what can I do for you?"

Mick took charge. "We need to look at your work schedules for the last two weeks."

"What's this all about? You don't look like a cop."

Mick got out his credentials. "No, I'm a private investigator. We're investigating a serial killer and have reason to believe that the killer has had contact with someone who works here." A slight bending of the truth, to be sure, but Mick didn't want to freak the old man out.

The clerk considered that. "OK. They're in the back. Give me a minute."

As the clerk disappeared, Beth said, "You could have just gone all grrrrr on him, you know."

Mick gave her a half grin. "Didn't want to tip my hand."

Beth rolled her eyes and chuckled silently. _More intimidating my ass,_ she though. The clerk emerged bearing a thick notebook. He handed it to Mick and indicated they should sit down on the not-too-sturdy looking chairs in the corner. Together they poured over the schedule. Mick, with his superior sight, found Hobbs first.

"There he is. He worked at the Beverly Hills Hotel last Monday."

Beth pointed at a square on the following page. "He was also at the Hilton. I was right."

Mick flipped to yesterday's schedule. "And he was at our ball last night."

"How come he hasn't come after me yet?"

Mick thought about that. "You weren't alone. Rachel, Bianca and Alexis were alone. I was there. But he's clearly become fixated on you. He's probably waiting for you to be by yourself. You haven't noticed anything odd today, have you?"

Beth thought. "Not really. Wait. There was a gray sedan that tore out of the Buzz Wire parking lot right before you picked me up."

"He's stalking you. You were lucky."

A chill came over Beth. "Is he working right now? We can just go get him, right?"

Mick looked at the evening's schedule. "No, he's not." He called to the clerk. "Do you have the address of your employees?"

"Yeah, which one do you need?"

"Hobbs."

"He lives over in East Hollywood."

"Thanks. Let's go."

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here we are again! Chapter Eight. This looks to be the longest story I've written. I'm still not sure how long it's going to be. I hope y'all will stick around til the end!** Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Mick drove like a man possessed to their killer's apartment in East Hollywood. This was their best chance of taking Hobbs out before he got to Beth or anyone else for that matter. As he threw the Benz in park, he turned to Beth. "I know it's useless to ask you to stay here but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll do exactly what I tell you when I tell you to do it. This guy is dangerous enough without you making yourself a target."

Beth nodded her agreement and followed Mick out of the car and up the three flights of stairs to Hobb's apartment. Mick was through tap-dancing around this guy. He fully expected to make quick work of Hobbs. Guy was only human, after all. When they reached Hobbs' door, Mick unnecessarily put a finger to his lips, indicating to Beth to keep quiet. He then pulled out his lock picking kit and opened the door. He stepped inside warily. Mick saw no one in the apartment. At least there didn't appear to be. Mick heard Beth enter behind him; he stiffened. Mick held up his hand. Beth stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as saucers. When the apartment was silent again, Mick concentrated his supersonic hearing on the surrounding air. If there was anyone else in the apartment, Mick would hear their heartbeat, but he heard nothing. He turned to Beth and said, "Follow me. Stay close."

The apartment was small. It contained a living room, bedroom, kitchen and bath. It looked reasonably well cared for. The kitchen was clean. The hall closet was cramped but organized. The living room looked clean and inviting. _Sure doesn't look like the home of a serial killer,_ Beth thought as Mick led them to the bedroom. Abruptly she bumped into Mick, who had stopped cold just across the threshold. He tried to block Beth's view of the room beyond but was too late. The first thing Beth noticed was the victims' toes attached to the headboard of the twin bed, ten in all. The second thing she noticed was the photographs on the wall. There were dozens of them. She recognized Rachel, Bianca and Alexis in quick succession. All of the photos appeared to show them tied to a chair in an otherwise bare room. The level of terror in the pictures slowly faded until utter and complete defeat shone in their eyes. By that time, however, each of the women was covered in vast amounts of their own blood. Beth scrunched her eyes shut and buried her face in Mick's back, as she tried to banish the images from her mind. Mick turned and wrapped his arms around her, a shield from the horror.

"It's all right, Beth. I've got you," he said in a soothing voice.

Mick, however, had mistaken Beth's mood. A fury and determination she hadn't felt before rumbled in her chest. How dare Hobbs terrorize these women? How dare he butcher them like meat? She raised her eyes to Mick's face; he saw steely determination there.

"We have to find him."

Mick released her and headed out of the apartment. "You got any bright ideas?"

"Yeah. Josef."

Mick turned at the bottom of the landing. "Josef?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, actually, Ryder. The point is we have to get to Josef's." Beth passed Mick on the landing and continued down the stairs.

"Wait. How do you know Ryder's at Josef's?"

"Ryder's been trying to hack into the Chinese Embassy's mainframe for the past week."

"Why would Josef want to do that?"

"Who said it was Josef?" Beth said slyly as she climbed into the Benz.

Mick looked astonished. "You? Why? Josef has no problem with you borrowing his lackeys? I can't even get him to look at my investment portfolio." Mick pulled out into traffic and headed toward Josef's.

"First, yes it was me. Second, I'm working on a story. And third, no, he doesn't mind."

"What story is this?"

"Remember all those recalls last year?" Mick nodded. "Well, rumor has it that there was more going on than the Chinese acknowledged. Josef is working on an investment over there and the rumors are threatening to sink it. He asked me to look into it. Maureen would never go for something so boring. So we gave Ryder the job of finding the dirt."

"Josef suggested this?"

"Yeah. He's been a lot better since the Davis case. Haven't you noticed?"

In fact, Mick _had _noticed. Josef had been on the receiving end of Mick's fist for threatening Beth during their last big case. Since then, Josef had kept his comments to himself. He'd been downright nice even. It was slightly disturbing. Was Josef getting soft in his old age? Mick didn't think so. That was a question for another time. Beth pulled out her phone and dialed Josef to let him know they were coming. They arrived a few minutes later.

"To what do I owe the pleasure," Josef said as Mick and Beth emerged from the elevator.

"This isn't a social visit, Josef. We need to borrow Ryder," Mick informed his friend.

"Beth's been borrowing Ryder for the last week. I take it this is a different matter?"

"Yeah."

Mick briefly explained about the series of grisly murders and the apparent threat to Beth. Josef listened in silence. Beth went over to Ryder and began describing the situation to him, while he checked the DMV records for Hobbs. Once they determined that Hobbs was indeed the owner of the gray sedan, Beth had Ryder check hospital and property records. Mick and Josef stood on the opposite end of the room watching them work.

Josef broke the silence first. "How're you holding up?"

Mick looked surprised. "Me? Beth's the one whose life's in danger here."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but you're wrong. Anytime she's in danger, so are you. You're vulnerable. If she dies, you die with her. Maybe not physically, but in every way that matters. So I'll ask again. How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared, Josef. You're right; if Beth died…I'm not sure what I'd do. There really wouldn't be a point to life, you know? She _is_ life for me. Look at her. She's not even scared. She tackles this case like some avenging angel."

Josef looked thoughtful. "I'm sure that on some level she's terrified. Only fools aren't scared. But she refuses to let her fear rule her. I like that. Make sure you hang on to her."

"Believe me, I intend to."

"Good, because I'm not really in the market for a new best friend."

Beth walked up to the two friends with a pleased look. It warmed her heart to see them together. They brought whole new meaning to the term BFF. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we found something."

The boys followed her back to Ryder's computer. "We didn't find anything in the property records unfortunately, so we don't know where that bare room we saw in the photos is. But we did find Hobbs' hospital records. He definitely showed violent tendencies as a child. He was in and out of therapy. In his early twenties, he was committed involuntarily to the psych ward. However, Hobbs managed to convince the doctors that he was perfectly sane. They released him a week after he was admitted."

Josef guffawed. "Great. A high functioning crazy person, that's just what we need."

"Any indication what happened to trigger this spree?" Mick asked.

Beth frowned. "No. Hobbs hasn't been institutionalized since 2004."

"So how does this help exactly?"

Beth looked at Mick apprehensively. He knew that he wasn't going to like what she said next.

"It gave me an idea for a plan."

"And this plan is…?"

"Well, he's after me, right? Why don't we give him what he wants? We use me as bait."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry about the lack updates lately. Real life got in the way. Then _The Mortal Cure_ threw me off. Took me a while to get my head back in this story. But I'm here now. As always, please review! They make me smile! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Mick stood there, stunned. Surely she wasn't serious. She couldn't be. There was no way Mick was going to let her willingly put herself in that kind of danger. He didn't care if he had to strap here down; it just wasn't going to happen. Now all he needed to do was convince her of that.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Mick spoke. "Have you completely lost your mind? Do you seriously think I'd let you –"

Beth had expected this. As much as she adored his protective streak, she was no longer a child. She had the right to make this kind of decision for herself.

"It's not a question of you _letting_ me do anything. I want to do this. I – "

"Don't." Mick glanced to his left intending to ask Josef and Ryder to give them some privacy, but he need not have bothered. The two vampires had discreetly slipped out some minutes before. Mick turned back to Beth and continued, "Look, I know you want to help. I know you're not some damsel in distress. I know you can handle yourself. I know all those things in my head. But my heart…Beth, I've told you before that I don't know what I'd do without you. Well, I lied. I would cease to exist. An empty shell." He paused, his throat constricting with all the emotions pouring out of him. He tried to hold back his tears, but they fell of their own volition. "I love you, Beth. More than you could possibly imagine. And if anything happened to you because I wasn't smart enough or quick enough, then I'd never forgive myself. So if you insist in doing this…" He looked away from her, a mixture of love, pain and shame in his eyes. He hated using his feelings for her to manipulate her into doing what he wanted, but he didn't see any alternative, short of tying her down. He hoped she would forgive him.

Beth couldn't bear the pain etched across his beautiful features. It moved her to tears. She knew most of that already. It was one of those unspoken things between them. But to hear him pour out the depth of his feelings for her broke her resolve. She couldn't deny him. Not when he asked for so little. Beth reached out her hand to cup his cheek. Raising her blue eyes to his hazel ones, she graced him with a soft smile and said, "OK."

Relief flashed in his eyes. "Really?" Before she could answer, he swept her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You know I don't think of you as weak, right? You're the strongest person I know. Stronger than me."

Beth shushed him by putting her finger to his lips. "I know. But you're gonna owe me big time for this."

Mick laughed in spite of himself. "You can collect whenever you want."

They broke apart as Josef reentered the room. "I take it the USS Suicide Mission has been scrapped?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So what's the new plan?"

Mick pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "According to this, Hobbs is working tomorrow night over in Santa Monica. I figure I'll head over there and take him out. Beth will stay at our place, but, Josef, I'd appreciate it if you'd check in with her while I'm gone."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good. It's been a long day. I think we'll head home. Good night, Josef."

Josef nodded. He watched Mick and Beth head for the elevator, fully appreciating the responsibility Mick had charged him with. Josef normally didn't care what people thought of him, but the idea of letting Mick down repulsed him.

While Josef pondered the meaning of friendship, Mick and Beth arrived down in the parking garage. The sidewalk was uneven in several places. Beth had been to Josef's enough to know exactly where those spots were. That night, however, she was distracted. As a result, she failed to notice the drop off until it was too late. She fell hard in to a puddle of dirty water, attempting to break her fall with her hands. Mick turned and saw her crumpled form trying to right herself. Beth's left ankle refused to support her. Mick dashed over and picked her up effortlessly from the puddle in which she had landed.

"You alright?" he asked as he placed her gingerly in the car.

"I think so. Embarrassed mostly."

"Well, I don't think it's broken. I didn't hear a crack or anything. It's probably just sprained."

Beth looked down at her clothes. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

Mick chuckled. "Hardly. We'll get you a shower when we get home."

They arrived at their place about twenty minutes later. The pain in Beth's ankle had begun to abate, but Mick insisted in carrying Beth upstairs. Once in the apartment, Mick sat her gently on the couch. Beth protested; her clothes were damp and disgusting, but Mick placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. Mick got some ice out of the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and brought it to Beth.

"Here. Keep this on your ankle while I go and get the shower ready."

Mick sprinted up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. He collected Beth's robe, a couple of fluffy towels and Beth's favorite shower gel. He sat them next to the shower and pulled a stool out of the closet. Preparations finished, Mick went back downstairs. He sat on the coffee table and gingerly examined Beth's ankle. The ice had helped; the little swelling there was had gone down.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Now if I could just get out of these wet clothes…"

Beth gave a little yelp of surprise as Mick picked her up and took her upstairs. He sat her down on the stool carefully. Mick turned and began to fiddle with the knobs, trying to adjust the water to a comfortable temperature. When he faced Beth again, she had removed her shirt and was lowering the straps of her bra. Mick placed his hands over hers and said, "Let me do that."

"But I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"I know. Let me take care of you for a change."

Beth smiled and lowered her hands. A second later, Mick had her bra undone and on the floor. "Put your arms around my neck." Beth did so, holding on tight, while Mick unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down off her hips to the floor. Mick tried to ignore the feel of her chest pressed up against him; he took a deep breath and pushed her panties down. As they fell to her ankles, Mick sat her back on the stool before she could notice how her nakedness was affecting him. He silently cursed his body's treacherous reaction to her; he didn't wasn't this to be about sex. _Mind over matter, St. John.__ She doesn't need this right now._

Mick turned away from her and began to strip. He toed off his shoes and sock and pulled off his Henley. Beth instinctively licked her lips as more of Mick's skin was exposed. She'd never get tired of staring at him. Any thought of pain or discomfort left her head as she watched his pants fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, Mick turned and picked Beth up carefully, avoiding her eyes. He carried her into the shower and gently stood her up in the spray.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me," he whispered as he reached for the washcloth and gel. Beth tried to stand still as the washcloth moved over her skin. Mick began at her neck, moving down her shoulders and arms. Beth squirmed as Mick moved down her back and over the globes of her ass. Beth spread her legs a little wider when Mick knelt down to wash her legs. There he was overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal. He inhaled he scent almost in spite of himself. His body betrayed him again; he was hard in an instant. Groaning, he turned Beth around and brought the washcloth to her stomach. He moved up her torso and carefully washed each breast, still avoiding her eyes.

Beth's skin was on fire in spite of the water. Mick's touch was driving her crazy, but she could tell he was holding out on her. Why, she couldn't fathom. She looked down and saw his evident arousal. Beth reached up and took the washcloth from him. Mick looked at her in surprise. "My turn," she said huskily.

Beth maneuvered Mick under the spray. Copying his movements earlier, Beth washed his back. Mick inhaled sharply as she moved over his ass and down his legs. Mick turned and grabbed her wrist. "We don't have to do this," he said in a strained voice.

"Shut up and enjoy it. Besides you owe me," she responded, desire evident in her eyes.

Mick pulled her roughly to him and crashed his mouth down on hers. He kissed her like he was trying to inhale her. Their tongues battled back and forth as the water cascaded around them. Beth shamelessly ground her hips against his. Groaning, Mick pushed her up against the wall of the shower. He kissed his way down her neck, eventually taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Beth wound her fingers in his wet curls, trying to get him closer. Mick hand slid down her stomach and over her curls. He slid two fingers into her heat, as his thumb began to circle her clit. Beth moaned loudly and ground herself into his hand, trying to get more friction. Mick could feel her walls begin to flutter around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her.

Beth leaned heavily against the shower, her breath uneven. Mick straightened and nipped at her neck and clavicle, giving her a chance to recover. But he'd underestimated her. Beth circled her small hand around his cock and began to stroke him. Mick growled against her shoulder and reached down to pull her leg up around his waist. He pushed into her with a grunt and began to move. The wall of the shower was slippery; each thrust moved Beth further up the wall. Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, trying desperately to keep herself still. The angle put him right at her g-spot; on each withdrawal she squeezed her inner muscles in a vain attempt to keep him within her. Mick's eyes had gone white as Beth's walls began to flutter around him. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck as she cried out his name. Her tight walls milked him dry; his hips slowly came to a stop.

Mick withdrew from her and lowered her to the floor. He reached over to turn off the water as they caught their breath. Mick looked down at her and said, "Can you stand?"

"You expect me to stand after that?"

Mick grinned; silently thrilled that he could still reduce her to that boneless state. Without another word, he picked her up and sat her back down on the stool. He handed her a towel, while taking the other to dry himself off. Once she was dry, he carried her to the bedroom, turned down the comforter and laid her down.

"Are you going to sleep here?" she asked sleepily.

Mick gave her a half grin. "No, I think I'd better sleep in the freezer."

For once, Beth was too tired to be disappointed. "OK, I'll see you later."

Mick pressed a kiss to her temple. "Good night, Beth." She was asleep before he left the room.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! We're nearing the finale of this, so please don't kill me when you get to the end of this chapter! Then you can't find out what happens! Reviews make me happy!**  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Mick woke up in a cold sweat. Well, it would have been a cold sweat if he slept in a bed. Since he slept in the freezer, he woke with more ice clinging to his skin than normal. Mick pushed open the lid and searched the wall for the clock. _Ah. 4:07 pm. __Just a dream._ Mick scrunched his eyes shut, trying to remember what he'd seen. _Beth lying in a pool of blood._ His worst nightmare, but one that he'd had many times over. There was something different about this one, however. Something darker, more sinister. Before he could ponder the dream any deeper, the rational part of his brain took over. _Beth's fine__S__he's still asleep._

Mick climbed out of the freezer and pulled on his red silk pajama bottoms. He headed down the hall to the bedroom and cracked open the door. Sure enough, Beth slept peacefully in the king size bed. Satisfied, Mick headed down the stairs carefully so that he didn't wake her. He wanted her to sleep a little longer; he knew she'd be up most of the night worrying until he returned from Santa Monica. Mick wandered into the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of fresh A positive. His initial thirst quenched, he walked back to his office to call Josef.

Josef answered on the first ring. "I wondered when I'd be hearing from you. Put on your cape on yet?"

"No, Josef," Mick said sardonically. "Listen, I have a few things to go through here. I'll head over to Santa Monica after sunset. Speaking of which, why are you up so early? Hostile takeover?"

Josef laughed. "No. If you must know, there was a meltdown in the Japanese market. I've spent the last few hours trying to free up my assets over there."

"Did you?"

Josef sighed. "Mostly. Still a few million short though."

"A few million? See, this is why I'm glad I'm in the P.I. business."

"Funny. I thought you were in it to get in touch with your precious humanity."

"Well, there's that too, I suppose."

"You're a complicated man, my friend."

"Don't I know it. Remember, I'm leaving after sunset, so don't forget to check in with Beth."

Josef tried to sound exasperated. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're my oldest friend. And you're the only one I trust to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"OK. Good hunting, Mick."

"Bye, Josef." Mick hung up and spent the next hour checking his email, messages and current cases. There was nothing that couldn't wait. None of his current cases had anything too pressing to deal with. He was busy thumbing through a case file when he heard Beth moving around upstairs. Remembering the mess in the bathroom, Mick ran up the stairs. By the time he got there, Beth was throwing their clothes into the laundry.

"I was gonna do that," Mick said.

"Yeah, well, I got to it first."

Beth had dressed in jeans and a black sweater. To Mick's surprise, she didn't appear to be limping.

"How's the ankle?" he asked.

"Much better. I had a good medic." Beth grinned at him.

"You ready for some breakfast?"

"Starving."

Mick walked beside her as they negotiated the stairs, ready to catch her if she fell. Beth made it with no problem and even managed to get to the kitchen without mishap. There she fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Mick continued to watch her until she was safely seated on the couch.

"You can stop hovering. I'm fine," she said as she sat the bowl on the coffee table.

"Stop hovering, huh? Not even to do this?" Mick caught her lips in a quick kiss. As he pulled away, Beth put her hand behind his neck and dragged him back. Her tongue darted out, licking his lower lip, demanding entrance. He only indulged her for a minute before pulling away. If he didn't put a stop to that, he'd never get to Santa Monica. Mick straightened and said in a stern voice, "You need to eat."

Beth smiled coyly. "I thought I just was."

"Food, Beth. I have to go change anyway. Hobbs' shift begins in an hour."

With that, Beth's dream world came crashing down. Being with Mick made it easy to forget that there was a serial killer out there who wanted her dead. Mick made her fell so safe. She nodded seriously and watched him go back up the stairs. Once he disappeared, she turned on the television and finished her cereal. Beth was just about to go and fetch her laptop when Mick returned downstairs. Beth did a double take. Instead of his standard jeans and Henley, Mick was dressed in his best black suit. He looked good enough to eat.

"W-What's with the suit?" she stammered.

"You like it?"

"Yes, if the idea was for you never to leave this apartment." She eyes raked appreciatively up and down.

Mick actually looked embarrassed and mumbled something about Hollywood parties and not being all that great.

Beth scoffed. "You're kidding, right? Don't you know you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen?" To emphasize her point, she kissed him on the cheek. "Now go and catch us a serial killer."

Mick laughed, hard. When he'd caught his breath, he pulled Beth into a hug. "I'll be back soon," he said into her hair. "Josef's gonna check in on you."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." Mick gave her a final squeeze and headed out the door. Beth secured it behind him. She got her laptop off the table and set out to do some copy for Mo. Unfortunately it did little to distract her. She knew Mick could handle this. Their serial killer was human, after all. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Deciding to call Josef, she was startled when the phone rang.

"Beth Turner."

"Hey Beth, it's Josef. How're things?"

"I'll feel better when Mick gets home. I was just about to call you actually. Do you think Ryder could look at those property records again?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just a hunch. Have him look for the name Hobbs in the local population, see what he comes up with."

"Will do. Listen, do you want me to come over there? And…I don't know…sit with you?"

Beth appreciated the gesture. She knew that Josef wasn't very good at this sort of thing. The fact that he'd offer to sit with her made her feel better. "No, I'll be fine. Just let me know if Ryder finds anything."

"Alright. I'll check in a little later."

"Thanks, Josef."

Josef disconnected and looked at his phone distastefully. Who was he kidding? He was no good at the comfort thing. Never had been. Still, Beth was important to Mick, so if that meant he had to attempt to be comforting then that's what he'd do. Josef passed on Beth's request to Ryder and went back to work trying to save his assets from the enterprising Japanese.

About an hour later, Ryder called, "Josef! You might want to look at this."

Josef came up behind Ryder and examined the computer screen. What he saw made his eyes grow wide as saucers. "Are you sure about this?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, I think – "

Ryder never got to finish his sentence. Josef ran for the elevator grabbing his car keys and phone as he went. As soon as the elevator stopped, Josef hopped into his car and tore out of the parking garage. He tried Beth's cell; there was no answer. He tried Mick's office phone; no answer there either. Josef wove in and out of traffic, speeding dangerously. If what he saw was true and anything happened to Beth…Josef didn't even want to contemplate such a scenario. He was about to try Mick's cell when he screeched into Mick's parking garage. Instead of taking the elevator, Josef ran up the stairs. When he reached Mick's floor, he saw the door ajar. Careening through it, Josef stopped short as his eyes took in the sight. There, in the middle of the room, stood Mick, a crumpled piece of paper in his fist. Mick looked at Josef with lost and haunted eyes.

"She's gone."

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for your patience everyone. Yesterday was a rough day. But I have your update! Just a warning: there's an F bomb in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

The room was cold. That was the first thing Beth noticed when she regained consciousness. Her muddled mind struggled to focus. Where was she? How did she get here? Beth opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. A second later the scratch of the cotton covering her eyes registered. Her wrists were tried together behind the chair she was sitting in. As her mind cleared, the feeling of sheer and utter helplessness began to set in. How was she going to get out of this? Blind and immobilized, there was little she could do about it. Before her terror could overwhelm her, she took a few steadying breaths.

_Get it together, Beth,_ her brain screamed at her. _Focus. Figure out where you are._ She inhaled; the stench of motor oil assaulted her nose. She kicked her right foot out blindly and came in contact with something hard and metallic. Encouraged, she hopped the chair a little closer and kicked at the object again. The rattling sound it made reminded her of the tool box her mother kept in their garage. She kicked at the box one more time and heard it fall through a hole in the floor. She froze, afraid that her abductor would come to investigate. After a few breathless moments passed, Beth began to relax. Whoever had taken her to this place – which she surmised to be mechanic's shop – either wasn't there or didn't care that she was awake. The latter scared the hell out her.

Knowing where she was didn't make getting out of there any easier. Beth was still bound tightly to the hard, metal chair. She moved her wrists and arms this way and that, trying to loosen the ropes binding her. All too soon the muscle in her forearms began to cramp; she was forced to stop the awkward motion. Oddly, the blindness bothered her more than being bound to the chair. This situation would be a lot less terrifying if she could see. At least then she could confront the source. As it was, Beth was trapped inside her own head with nothing but the sound of the traffic for company.

How long Beth sat there she didn't know. She was sure hours had passed because she actually fell asleep a couple of times, images of Mick in her dreams. She never slept for long though; she'd jerk awake and panicked, listening hard for any sign that she wasn't alone. Finally, she thought she heard a lock click open. It was faint; at first, Beth was sure she imagined it. A second later she heard it again. Then the sound of shuffling feet crossed the room. Beth's heard raced; her breathing became shallow. As the footsteps got closer, she braced herself. For what she didn't know, but it couldn't be anything good. The footsteps stopped and the blindfold was ripped from her eyes. Beth was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that shined on her. She blinked rapidly, here eyes trying to adjust to the light. As her eyes focused on the image before her, she gasped.

"Beth Turner. We meet at last," said the man before her in a freakishly calm voice.

For once in her life, Beth was struck dumb. No sound came from her. She could do nothing but stare at the monster in front of her. He was deceptively _normal_ looking. He stood about six feet tall, slight but wiry build, blond hair and the coldest gray eyes she had ever seen. He wore a slightly loose blue jogging suit and tennis shoes. He was sweaty; he clearly had returned from a run. He regarded her with no more concern that he'd show a piece of trash on the sidewalk. He could pick her up or ignore her; it didn't matter. An involuntary shiver went up and down Beth's spine. Those eyes were the most unnerving thing she'd ever seen.

Somehow, through the terror, she found her voice. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she said quietly.

The man wagged a finger at her. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'll be interrogating you. It amuses me. My rule is simple: the more questions you answer the longer you stay alive."

Beth contemplated her options. Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off, but that of course would ensure her death. She thought of Mick. The more sensible part of her knew that he just needed some time to track her down. Hell, she half expected him to come bursting through the door any second. So in the end, Beth's will to live – to see Mick again – won out.

"What do you want to know?"

Josef entered the apartment and closed the door. It felt like all the air had left the room. Mick continued to stand in the middle of the living room in a daze. In fifty years of friendship, Josef had never seen Mick look like that. So lost. So haunted. So _defeated._

"Mick? What do you –"

"She's gone," Mick repeated in a hollow voice.

"I can see that. I think I know where she is. Come on, my car's downstairs."

Mick continued to stand there. He made no movement toward Josef or the door. Then, all of a sudden, Mick sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Mick's shoulders shook with soundless sobs. He looked broken.

"Damn it, Mick, we don't have time for this. You have nothing to be sorry about. Now can –"

Mick raised his tear filled eyes to Josef. "Leave me alone."

Josef looked at his watch; a dangerous amount of time had passed. He needed to get Mick moving. Now. "No. We're leaving."

Mick just lowered his face again. "She's gone."

Josef growled in frustration. "Yes, gone but not dead. Can –"

"You don't know that."

Josef sat on the couch next to his friend. "You're right, I don't. Right now, I'm a freaking ray of sunshine compared to you. So forgive me for not wanting the love of your undead life to be dead."

"It's my fault. I failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left her. Here. Alone. And now she's gone. I should have –"

"You should have what? Been psychic? Taken her with you? There's no way you could have known. _This isn't your fault._"

"But I –"

"If I hear the words 'I failed' or 'It's my fault' come out of your mouth again, I will drop you in the Sahara Desert and leave you there. Trust me, there's no way you could have known."

The tiniest flicker of hope shone in Mick's eyes. "How do you know?" he whispered.

Josef got up and began to pace in front of the couch. "When I talked to Beth earlier, she asked if Ryder could look at the property records again. When he searched for the name Hobbs, he found out that your serial killer has a brother. An identical twin brother, who just so happen to own a mechanic shop over on Wilshire." Mick picked up the crumpled paper he'd found when he came in. When he examined the address, his eyes went wide. Josef continued, "A call was made from Benjamin's cell to his brother at nine thirty this evening."

"That's when I arrived in Santa Monica."

"Which means it's the brother, Zachary. He's your killer." Josef noticed the cold fury that now shown in Mick's eyes. _This is why I don't piss him off,_ Josef thought. "He used your love for Beth against you. Lured you away so that he could take her. Now, are you going to deal with him or not?"

Mick was up and out the door before Josef even finished. Josef hurried after him. _Mick's __gonna__ let the vamp come out and play,_ he thought. _I have to see this. I just hope we're not too late._

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry this one took so long everyone. My muse took an unexpected vacation. Writer's block sucks! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, so let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Mick asked impatiently.

Josef attempted to glare at his friend and keep his eye on the road at the same time. "I'm already going 110 in a 35. Is that fast enough for you?"

Mick was about to reply when Josef took a sharp right turn. The extreme speed nearly caused the Ferrari to tumble. Josef just barely regained control when the right side tires came crashing back to the road. A couple of cars around them blared their horns but Josef ignored them and continued to drive like a proverbial maniac. The near accident forced Mick to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Instead, he turned his anger on himself.

_I can't believe I missed it_, he thought for the hundredth time. _He was right in front of me. __If I'd noticed things sooner, Beth wouldn't be…No!__ Don't even think it, St. John. Beth will be fine. Either way this guy is toast._ There wouldn't be any fooling around with mortal authorities. Hobbs would die and for once, Mick would let himself enjoy it.

Josef slowed down when they approached the abandoned mechanic's shop. Now that they had arrived, stealth took precedence over speed. They had a better chance of getting Beth out alive if Hobbs didn't know they were coming. _If she's still alive,_ Josef thought. About a half block from the shop, Josef cut the engine and allowed the Ferrari to drift into the driveway. Mick was out of the car before it stopped moving, leaving the passenger side door wide open. Cursing silently, Josef followed him into what had been the shop's waiting room/office. The office door was closed but a sliver of light shone under it. Mick was already standing by the door listening intently. As Josef approached, Mick held up a hand, indicating to his friend to keep quiet. Together, they listened.

"Come, my dear. It's still very early in the game. You mustn't wimp out on me now," said Hobbs. "We've been having so much fun."

A wave of relief washed over Mick. _She's alive,_ he thought. He wanted to burst through the door and rip Hobbs limb from limb, but he didn't want to give Hobbs a chance to do something to Beth. Mick was fast and had the element of surprise, but he still couldn't take that risk. Not with Beth.

Mick turned and whispered, "We go in together. Quietly. I'll take Hobbs. You take Beth and go."

"But – "

"I don't want her to see this," Mick said plaintively. "Please, Josef."

"OK, but what about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"Benjamin."

"The police have him in custody. He's not a factor."

_The hell he isn't,_ Josef thought. _But I'll deal with him later. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it._

Mick silently prayed the door wouldn't squeak as he pushed it open. He and Josef slipped through the doorway and crept along the wall toward the golden circle in the middle of the room. Hobbs' back was to them; his attention fixated on a passed out Beth. Mick's nose was assaulted with the smell of Beth's blood. He looked over at her slumped form. Her lap was covered in blood. There were several slashes on her upper arms but they didn't appear deep. Mick felt the monster well up inside him, along with the desire to inflict as much damage as possible. As his fangs elongated and his eyes turned white, Mick nodded at Josef. It was time.

In a blink, Mick was across the room. He grabbed Hobbs' left arm and twisted it behind the shorter man's back. Mick heard the shoulder dislocate but he was beyond caring. Josef, just as fast, sliced the ropes binding Beth to the metal chair and pulled her limp form into his arms. Her heart was still beating, but just barely. She'd lost a lot of blood. Josef wasted no time; he was gone in a flash. Mick barely registered Josef's disappearance; he was preoccupied with the thing that tried to take Beth from him.

Hobbs, despite the dislocated shoulder, struggled against Mick's iron grip. Mick could have drained him right there, but he wanted Hobbs to know exactly who he had crossed. He wanted to see the terror in Hobbs' eyes as he drained him. Mick tossed Hobbs across the room; his head hit the wall with a sickening crack. Mick stalked over to where Hobbs lay, intent on getting a few punches in, but he wasn't quick enough. Dazed by the confrontation with the wall, Hobbs had just enough time to focus on his attacker and ready his strike. Mick stepped in front of Hobbs and was brought up short by the sharp pain in his right foot. Irritated, he looked down to find a large knife protruding from his boot. Mick pulled it out with a growl just as Hobbs ran toward the office door. Mick, of course, was quicker.

Before Hobbs knew what happened, Mick grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked. Hobbs' feet flew out from under him and he thrashed wildly. Calmly, Mick pressed Hobbs against the cold concrete wall and saw Hobbs' eyes go wide in terror as he took in Mick's eyes and fangs. The only sound that came from him was a pathetic whimper. It was disappointing really.

"Life's suddenly precious when it's your own," Mick spat at him. "I may be a vampire, but you're the monster."

Mick pulled back Hobbs' shirt, exposing his throat. He could smell Hobbs' fear as he sliced into his neck. The blood tasted sickly sweet as it poured down his throat. It was all over in less that a minute. Blood dripping from his chin, Mick released the corpse and it fell to the ground in a heap.

Mick didn't look back as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the smell of Beth's blood as he could. He walked about a block and called a cab to take him to the hospital, all the while wondering what he would find when he got there.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This is a Josef-centric chapter folks! I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews make me smile!**  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Ferrari practically flew to the Sacred Hearts Hospital emergency room. The passenger seat was soaked in Beth's blood. _I'm going to need to reupholster the interior,_ Josef thought. The gash in Beth's thigh was the worst of her injuries. Luckily for her, it didn't appear to have pierced the femoral artery. Still, the blood loss had been significant enough to cause her to pass out. She definitely needed a blood transfusion or two.

Josef wove expertly in and out of traffic, trying to ignore the smell of Beth's blood. His hands were covered with it. The vampire in him demanded he drain what Beth had left to give, but Josef ruthlessly suppressed his bloodlust. Ingesting even a drop of Beth's blood was a good way to get him killed, something Josef had no intention of doing for a very long time. Thankfully, Josef pulled into the emergency room parking lot about a minute later.

The emergency room receptionist's eyes widened in shock as Josef, carrying Beth, stepped through the automatic glass doors. He was a sight. Carrying Beth had soaked his shirt and pants with her blood. Beth lay limp in his arms, a steady trickle of blood hitting the floor as Josef walked.

A young ER intern came dashing forward. "What happened to her?"

"She's got a gash in her right thigh. She's lost a lot of blood," Josef replied.

"Bring her to Trauma 2."

Josef laid Beth on the gurney and stepped back allowing the ER team to do their jobs. He watched as they cut off Beth's clothing and toss it into a plastic bag. A couple of nurses tended the cuts on Beth's arms while the intern hung a bag of O negative and inserted the needle into Beth's arm. One of the ER attendings came in to access the situation.

"We have to get that wound closed."

The nurse on Beth's right side reached for a suture kit and handed it over. The doctor clamped off a couple of small arteries that were still bleeding. After cleaning out the wound, he began to crudely sew up Beth's leg.

Josef's eyes narrowed. "Can't you be a little neater with those?"

The doctor – Young according to his badge – acknowledged Josef's presence for the first time, eyeing him warily. "Look, if I don't get this wound closed right now she could bleed out. We can clean it up later. Do you want her to live or not?"

Josef nodded, chastised. _Vampires and hospitals definitely do not mix. Keep your trap shut and let them do their jobs._ He settled for standing menacingly in the corner. At some point, someone handed Josef a clipboard of papers to fill out. He scrawled in what he could. Another bag of O negative was hung; this one too quickly disappeared. But gradually color began to come back into Beth's face. Her heartbeat was stronger too. Dr. Young came up to Josef.

"We've got," Dr. Young looked down at the clipboard, "Miss Turner stabilized. You wanna tell me what happened, Mr. –"

"Konstantin." He paused. "The truth? A deranged serial killer sliced her open. I found her passed out in an abandoned mechanic's shop."

"She's got a bump on her head that should be looked at. Are you her – "

Josef held up a hand. "I'm a friend. She's actually my best friend's girl."

"Well they're both lucky you were there. We're going to move her upstairs in a few minutes, if you want to go with her."

"I'll do that."

The ER intern wheeled Beth's gurney into the elevator. Josef followed warily. They got off on the fifth floor and entered a small private room. The intern went to call for someone to help lift Beth into the bed, but Josef interrupted. "You hold the bag and I'll do it."

The intern looked a Josef skeptically but nodded. Josef gathered Beth in his arms and lifted her effortlessly from the gurney to the bed. Satisfied she was settled; Josef sat in the chair next to the bed and waited.

Josef knew Mick was there before he came in the room. "How is she?" Mick asked from the doorway.

"As well as can be expected. They gave her three blood transfusions and sewed up her leg."

"Why is she still unconscious?"

"Apparently, she got a nasty bump on the head. That combined with the blood loss and you've got your very own Sleeping Beauty."

Mick still hadn't moved from the doorway. Josef got up and placed his hand on Mick's shoulder. "She's a fighter, Mick. She'll come out of this just fine. You should stay with her. I'm sure she'd much prefer to see your ugly mug when she wakes up instead of mine."

Mick crossed the room and sat in the chair Josef had vacated. Tears welled up in his eyes as he took Beth's hand and squeezed. Josef turned to go.

"Josef?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Josef left the hospital and climbed in his ruined Ferrari. He pulled out his phone and dialed his office. Ryder answered on the third ring.

"Ryder, I need you to hack into the LAPD's mainframe. I want to know where Benjamin Hobbs is being held."

"Give me a second."

Josef waited. The smell of Beth's blood hung heavy in the air. _I really need to have this whole interior gutted,_ Josef thought for the second time. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryder.

"OK. Hobbs is being transferred from downtown in an hour. What's going on?"

"Just some unfinished business," Josef responded. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Hey, is Beth – "

"She's unconscious but otherwise fine. Mick's with her."

"Good, I was worried."

"I'll be back to the office soon."

Josef snapped his phone shut and put his key in the ignition. He fired up the Ferrari and pulled out into Los Angeles traffic. Unlike his other excursions that night, Josef took his time. The downtown precinct wasn't that far from the hospital and Josef was in no hurry. He pulled into a dark portion of the police parking lot and killed the engine. He checked his watch. There was still a half an hour until Hobbs was moved. Josef climbed out of the car and made his way toward the building, keeping to the shadows. He found a light pole to stand behind and waited.

Long moments passed. Then Josef heard a lock disengage. Two uniformed cops led Hobbs out of the building. Due to the handcuffs the two young officers had trouble maneuvering the prisoner. They looked green, fresh out of the Academy. _Good,_ thought Josef. _That'll make this easier._ Josef followed the rookie officers as they made their way to the cruiser, keeping a discreet distance. The first officer actually dropped his keys when he went to unlock the car. _Unbelievable,_ Josef thought. He used the distraction to make his move.

The officer standing with Hobbs was on the ground before he knew what hit him. Hobbs looked around wildly trying to see the attacker. Seeing no one he ran awkwardly into the night. The other officer made to give chase, but Josef was faster. He brought his right fist back a second time and hit the officer in the temple, knocking him cold. Josef didn't need then dead, just incapacitated temporarily. Seeing Hobbs take off, Josef tore after him. With his vamp speed, he overtook Hobbs easily. As it happened, Hobbs took off in the direction of Josef's Ferrari. _You have got to be kidding,_ he thought. Josef grabbed Hobbs by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Josef asked.

Hobbs didn't respond; his eyes dared around trying to find a way out of his latest predicament. The lack of response irritated Josef. He hauled Hobbs up by the scruff of the neck and looked him in the eye. "Did you think there wouldn't be consequences? That you could mess with me and mine?"

"What are you talking about? I don't know you from Adam."

Josef dragged Hobbs over to the soaked passenger seat. "See that? It's my friend's blood. Blood your brother spilled. You knew, didn't you? You've been helping him, right?"

Hobbs stared at the blood soaked seat; he stared to gag. Josef shook him violently. "Answer me," he growled.

"Yes. I'd find the girls. Zac said he wanted something to play with. I've always taken care of him. So I'd pick the girl set Zac loose. It was a game."

Josef didn't really care about the whys and wherefores of Hobbs' situation. All he knew was that these two had come after people he cared about and for that they would pay. He felt his eyes fade to white and fangs extend. Hobbs saw Josef change and struggled to get out of the vampire's grip. Josef, not one to play with his food, sank his teeth into Hobbs' neck and drank slowly. Gradually, Hobbs' struggles ceased as the life force was drained out of him. Josef wiped his mouth and pulled out his phone.

"Cleaner."

"I have two stops for you. The downtown police precinct and a mechanic's shop on Wilshire."

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks, as always, for all your wonderful reviews. I'm humbled by your praise. I don't deserve it. That doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! lol Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mick woke with a start. He had a horrible crick in his neck from sleeping in the slightly cushioned hospital chair. He looked at his watch and groaned. It had only been a couple of hours since Josef had left and Beth still had not woken up. The doctors assured him that she didn't have a concussion or any other major head injury. Her body simply needed rest. Nevertheless, Mick worried. _What if she doesn't wake up?_ That thought had nagged him for the last few hours and followed him in his sleep. Images of Beth lying in her hospital bed morphed into her lying in the morgue hacked up like Rachel, Alexis and Bianca had been. As he stared at her, Beth's dead eyes opened. That's when he woke up.

Mick glanced at Beth's sleeping form. The hospital gown and bed sheet covered her physical wounds. Her blonde hair framed her face on the pillow; she looked peaceful. Mick pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and took her hand in his. Ever since he became a vampire he'd lost the faith that he'd carried in his youth. Vampires and religion were like oil and water; they simply did not go together. That night, however, Mick prayed. He prayed to a God he wasn't sure existed. He prayed for his Beth to come back to him.

Hours passed. Mick laid his head down on Beth's bed and dozed. He never slept long; he kept waking up to check on Beth. At one point, one of the nurses tried to kick him out of Beth's room because he wasn't a relative. Mick growled threateningly and the nurse scurried out muttering to herself. No one bothered him after that. Around five o'clock another nurse came in to check Beth's vitals. Everything appeared normal. The nurse nodded reassuringly at Mick and left. Mick reached up to brush a loose strand of hair out of Beth's face. As he pulled back his hand, Beth reached up and took it in hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Mick.

"Hey," she said in a low voice.

Mick thought his mind was playing tricks on him. His gaze darted from his hand to Beth's face, seemingly unable to take in the vision before him.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Beth asked worriedly.

Finally, Mick managed to speak. "What? No. It's just…you're awake."

"Well I certainly hope I'm awake, because this would be a very odd dream."

Mick laughed without mirth. "It certainly would be." He brushed a kiss across her lips. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried."

Beth grinned back at him weakly. "So I gathered. How long was I out?"

Mick checked his watch. "Nearly eight hours. How're you feeling? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Beth tightened her grip on his hand. "I'll be fine as long as you stay with me."

"Always."

Beth's eyelids began to droop. "I don't want to sleep anymore," she whined plaintively.

"Beth, you lost a lot of blood. Don't tax yourself. I'll be right here. Sleep."

Beth sighed resignedly. "OK. You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

Once he was sure Beth was asleep again, Mick called Josef. Twenty minutes later, Josef stepped quietly into Beth's room.

"How is she?" Josef asked quietly.

Mick disentangled himself from Beth and stood up. "Still asleep. She was fairly coherent when she came to. I don't think there's anything wrong with her that a little rest can't cure."

"You look terrible."

Mick glanced at himself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. There were dark circles under his eyes. He was paler than normal too. He turned back to Josef.

"I've looked worse."

"You should get some sleep. A few hours in the freezer will work wonders. Some blood wouldn't hurt either. I'll stay with her."

Mick shook his head. "No. I promised her that I'd be here when she woke up."

"That could be hours," Josef said. Mick glared at him. The older vampire threw up his hands. "Fine. Fine, have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, leave the I-told-you-so's for later. Listen, could you run by our place and get us a few things?"

"Blood?" Josef said knowingly.

"Among other things, yes." Mick gave Josef a list of items to retrieve from their apartment. Josef left shortly thereafter muttering something about being a glorified delivery service. Mick chuckled and settled back in his chair. He was asleep in minutes.

A little while later, Beth woke feeling stronger than she had earlier. She looked over at the chair and saw Mick sitting there fast asleep. Beth smiled to herself. _He must be exhausted,_ she thought. _Let him sleep. _Beth sat up slowly. She took note of the bandages on her arms. _I don't remember __getting those._ Her right hand rested on her thigh; she felt the thick gauze underneath her hand. Beth lifted the sheet and looked at her leg. A layer of gauze nearly a foot long lay over the gash in her leg. _She felt the knife go in. Slowly, it cut down her thigh, leaving a trail of blood in its wake._ Beth shook her head violently. She wasn't ready to face that yet. All she cared about right then was that she was alive and Mick was safe. Period.

Beth was readjusting her sheet when Josef came in. "Nice to see you've rejoined the world of the conscious."

"Hi, Josef." Beth peered curiously at the bags Josef carried.

Josef noticed her expression. "Things Mick asked me to get from your place."

"Oh."

Josef looked over at Mick. "Do you think we should wake him?"

Before Beth could respond, Mick woke. The first thing he heard was Josef, smug: "I told you so."

That earned Josef a glare. "Ha, ha, very funny. Did you get our stuff?"

"Yeah, where do you – "

Josef was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. "Ah, I see our patient is awake. You gave us quite a scare, Miss Turner. Your young man over there never left your side."

Beth smiled. "Yeah, he's like that." Josef tried not to gag.

The doctor turned to Mick and Josef. "Would you gentlemen mind waiting in the hall while I examine Miss Turner? I just want to make sure everything is shipshape."

Before Mick or Josef could answer him, Beth interjected. "Please, doctor, I want them to stay. Don't make them leave."

The pleading in her voice caused Mick and Josef to exchange a dark look. _What on earth had that bastard done to her?_

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, guys. Work issues, long story. Anyway, here's chapter 15! Thanks so much for all the reviews, it keeps my muse fed! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Beth remained in the hospital for a week. Mick and Josef took turns staying with her. She hated feeling weak and fragile, but she just wasn't ready to be alone yet. Beth did anything and everything to keep her mind occupied. She watched TV. She read. She played cards. Josef brought in some board games, including Beth's favorite, Trivial Pursuit, for them to play. Her mind wasn't ready to deal with what happened so she blocked it out, just like she had with the kidnapping.

There was one place she couldn't hide though. The nightmares started again. This time, instead of Coraline and the fire, it was the abandoned shop and Hobbs that haunted her. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, clutching her pillow and whimpering in imagined pain. That first time, Mick was there. He climbed up into the bed and held her, stroking her hair. Beth drew comfort and strength from his presence. Mick remained there until she fell asleep again. Disentangling himself from her, Mick stepped into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. Josef picked up on the first ring.

"What's up?" Josef asked without preamble.

"Beth had a nightmare."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Mick asked angrily. "She hasn't had a nightmare in months –"

"Mick, calm down. It's not really a surprise considering Beth's history. This isn't the first time she's been taken and terrorized. There's bound to be some emotional scars as well as the physical ones. Just be patient with her. She has to work through this on her own."

"I feel so helpless, Josef. I couldn't protect her from this. It's my fault."

"Oh, no. Here we go again. You need to get it through your thick head: this is _not_ your fault. If you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself, you'll never be able to give Beth the support to get through this. So get it together, my friend. I'll be by this afternoon."

Mick knew Josef was right. Beth needed him. "OK. Thanks, Josef."

That pattern continued for the next several days. Beth never mentioned the nightmares to the doctors. She just wanted to go home. Finally, the doctors declared her ready to be discharged. Beth gladly shed her hospital gown and donned jeans and a T-shirt. Mick packed up the few belongings that managed to litter her room in the short time she was there.

"I'm going to kill Josef," Mick said.

Beth looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Why?"

"For bringing all these games. Who would have thought a four hundred year old vampire would like board games?"

"You're just upset because he keeps beating you."

"Yeah, well, he's got an unfair advantage," Mick grumbled.

"You keep thinking that," Josef drawled as he entered the room.

"Hi, Josef," Beth said. To Josef's surprise, she stepped in front of him and gave him a hug. Josef awkwardly returned her hug, his eyes looking at Mick questioningly. Mick shrugged and grinned at his friend's embarrassment.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Josef asked when Beth released him.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Well then, let's go." Josef walked back to where Mick was standing, suitcase and bags in hand. "Here, I'll take those."

A nurse showed up with a wheelchair. Beth looked at it with disgust. "Do I have to?" she asked plaintively.

"Sorry, Beth. Hospital rules. I'll push you out," Mick said.

Three of them arrived at Mick and Beth's a half hour later. Mick got Beth settled in on the couch, while Josef brought the bags inside.

"You guys need anything?" Josef asked when he came back downstairs.

Mick looked at Beth, who shook her head. "No, I think we're good."

"Well, if you do, don't hesitate to call. Honestly, I have nothing better to do."

Mick and Beth spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the couch watching television. Beth's DVD collection got a workout as they watched movie after movie. Mick found himself staring more at Beth than the TV, especially during some of the more intense scenes. Beth felt his concerned gaze, but said nothing. She knew what he wanted to talk about, but she still didn't feel ready. She felt safe in his arms and that's what she concentrated on. Finally, after the sixth movie, Beth yawned.

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," Mick observed.

Beth pouted. "Aw, do I have to?"

"Come on, Beth. Let's get you upstairs." Mick went to pick her up, but she stood, wincing slightly.

"I can do it myself."

"Are you sure? You don't –"

"I have to start somewhere, Mick. The doctors said I need to start walking around. I can handle it."

"Alright, but I'll be right behind you."

Slowly, Beth made her way over to the stairs. She'd climbed those stairs a thousand times, but they looked daunting. _Suck it up, Beth. You can do this._ Gingerly, she lifted her right leg and steeped onto the first stair. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. The next step was worse, as she had to put her weight on her right leg. It shook slightly, but supported her. Buoyed by that, Beth slowly made her way up the stairs. Mick remained a couple of steps behind her in case she stumbled. Beth made it to the bedroom without incident. She changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a camisole, keeping her back to Mick as she did so. Beth climbed into bed and huddled under the covers. Mick knelt down next to the bed.

"You want me to stay here?"

Beth desperately wanted him to stay, but, like the stairs, she needed to start somewhere. "No, I'll be fine."

Mick looked skeptical. "OK," he said uncertainly. "I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

"I know." She smiled to reassure him. "Now get out of here."

Mick kissed her forehead and left, shutting the door behind him. He was so proud of her. Despite everything that happened, she was determined to get her life back. She truly was the most extraordinary woman he'd ever known. Comforted by that, Mick entered his freezer room, closing the door gently. He removed his clothes and climbed into the freezer. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. The next thing he knew a blood curdling scream pierced the air. Mick threw open the freezer and ran into the bedroom where he found Beth thrashing around on the bed. He threw the comforter aside and gathered her in his arms.

"Beth, wake up. It's alright, I'm here."

Beth woke up, clutching at him for dear life. Mick could practically feel the fear coming off her in waves. He rocked her gently as he stroked her hair. "Shush, you're OK, you're OK."

Gradually, Beth calmed. "Another nightmare?" Mick asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"_Want_ might be a strong word." She looked up at Mick and saw the unconditional love in his eyes. He wouldn't mock her for her weakness. She took a deep breath. _Here goes,_ she thought.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

** A/N:** I bring you chapter 16! This story is almost over. is sad I hope everyone is still enjoying it.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Beth left the comfort of Mick's arms in order to sit facing him. _If I'm __gonna__ do this, might as well do it properly,_ she thought. Mick made no move to stop her, knowing that she needed to do this her own way. As Beth got settled, she looked down and gasped.

"This might be harder than I thought," she said not looking up.

Mick eyed her quizzically. Then he followed her gaze and realized what she was staring at. _Damn._ In his haste to get to Beth, he'd forgotten he was naked. Very naked. Cursing under his breath, he sat there frozen for a second, unsure whether or not to go get his pants. He went to get up but Beth stopped him.

"If you leave now, I'll loose my nerve. Stay, please."

Mick settled back down on the bed and pulled the now loose sheet up around his hips. Not ideal, but it would have to do. Beth looked at him with a mixture of relief and apprehension. Now that she'd found the nerve to talk, she didn't know how to begin.

Mick placed his hand over hers. "Let's start with the dream."

Beth exhaled gratefully. "Alright." She closed her eyes, trying to recall the details of her nightmare. "It started like all the others actually. I'm back in the shop tied to the chair. There's blood all over my clothes. I'm struggling against the ropes, while Hobbs berates me with maniacal ranting." She paused. "This is where it changed though." She took a deep breath and continued, "Somehow I managed to get free. I don't know how, but I did. So I ran. Ran until my chest hurt. Hobbs was chasing me, of course. Every time I looked back, he was getting closer. I kept running. Suddenly, I tripped. I think I was checking on Hobbs again and lost sight of where I was going. Anyway, when I went to get up, I saw a headstone." Her lower lip quivered and her voice shook. "Your headstone." Her eyes filled with tears. "I screamed and pulled frantically at the grass. Then I woke up."

A single tear slipped down Beth's cheek and she lowered her head. Mick, unsure of what to say, gently pulled Beth to him. Long moments passed. Mick was dumbfounded. He was no psychologist but it seemed to him that Beth was more scared of losing him than she was for herself. Once again, he marveled at the woman he held in his arms. If he lived for a thousand years, he'd never find another Beth. He went to kiss the top of her head, but she moved to sit up again.

"Beth, what's –"

She laid a hand on his chest. "Nothing. I just want to get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Don't you want to know what happened that night?"

Mick shook his head. "Not if you're not ready. You don't have to do this now. I'm not going anywhere."

Beth appreciated the reprieve but was frustrated at the same time. "You can't protect me from this, Mick, as much as I know you want to. Just let me get this out. Please."

"Alright."

Beth began playing with the hem of her camisole as she spoke. "Well, after you left, I had this nagging feeling that we were missing something. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I called Josef to have Ryder look into it. I went back to my laptop and continued working on my story."

Mick had found her notes when he came home from dealing with Benjamin. She always had her notes with her when she was working on a story.

"Anyway, I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I missed the door opening." She paused. "How'd he do that? Did you ever find out?"

"Not yet." Mick took a stab at some levity. "I haven't had a chance to examine the surveillance footage yet with all the excitement."

Beth smirked. "We all have our crosses to bear."

"Ha, ha. What happened next?"

"The next thing I knew a white cloth was pressed over my face from behind. I tried to get away but he caught me by surprise and the chloroform did its job pretty quickly."

Mick's inner PI kicked in. "So he carts you off to the shop and ties you to a chair. Then what?"

"I woke up blindfolded and the only thing I knew for sure was that I was tied to that chair. It was terrifying, Mick, not being able to see what was going on. I felt so helpless."

Mick interrupted, "You could never be helpless, Beth. I told you before: you're resourceful."

"Oh, that's what that was! And here I thought it was blind panic. I'll remember that for next time. Can I finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"I'm not sure how long I sat there. It was awhile. I nodded off a couple of times. Eventually, Hobbs came back."

Here it was. The part Mick had been dreading. Hobbs had mentally tortured his previous victims. What had he done to Beth? Mick wasn't sure he wanted to know, but knew that Beth needed him to listen. So he sat quietly and gave her his undivided attention.

"Hobbs told me the longer I played his game, the longer I stayed alive. He had the coldest eyes I've ever seen. There was nothing in them. It was like he had no soul."

When she paused, Mick asked, "What did he ask you?"

"He started out pretty basic. It was like he wanted to get to know me before he killed me." Beth shivered. "But the whole time he stood there twirling his knife to make sure I knew who was in charge."

As Beth told her tale, Mick felt his anger rise, along his frustration. He'd already lashed out at the source of his anger. Hobbs was dead. That, however, did not stop Mick from wanting to tear the guy's head off. He took a deep breath and asked, "What happened next?"

"Philosophy."

"Philosophy? I don't follow."

"Apparently, Hobbs had a thing for philosophy. He told me that he'd finally found someone worthy to debate with. The others' had no substance, he said."

"This has got to be the strangest serial killer I have ever heard of."

"Remember the rage you smelled?" Mick nodded. "That's why. He was angry at them for not being able to play his game. And he was angry with his brother for not being able to give him what he wanted."

"I guess you really have to watch out for the smart ones, huh?"

For the first time, Beth laughed. "Yeah, well, this turned out less like a debate and more like megalomaniacal ranting. He'd ask me a question and if he didn't agree with my answer…" She gestured toward the shallow cuts on her arms. "He kept flashing that knife in front of me." Beth paused to collect herself. "But then I caught on and started agreeing with him. Turns out he didn't like that either." Beth stood up slowly and pulled down her pajama bottoms. The long strip of gauze that covered her right thigh stood out against her pale skin. Carefully, she pulled back on the tape, revealing the still healing gash. Mick hadn't seen it before. It was ragged, the haphazard sutures still apparent. "Once Hobbs realized what I was doing, he plunged his knife into my leg and cut it open. Not too long after that, I passed out."

Beth sat back down on the edge of the bed. "That sounds pretty lame, doesn't it? I feel like such a weak person for letting this guy get to me."

Mick cupped Beth's cheek and turned her head so he could look her in the eye. Echoing Josef, he said, "Beth, this is not your fault. Given your past, it's no surprise that this has stuck with you. Everyone knows fear. Sometimes, they're irrational fears. This is not one of those. The guy was going to kill you. Your fear is one of the things that make you human."

Beth smiled weakly. "You know what scared me the most?"

"What?"

"The idea that I'd never see you again."

"Same here."

They were both quiet for a moment. Mick glanced at the clock; it was a little after four a.m. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah." Beth paused. "Mick, would you stay? I hate to ask…"

Mick smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be."

_Epilogue to come…_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I bring you the epilogue. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Now there's little mini-poll at the end. Feel free to sound off in your review of this chapter (hint, hint!) Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

She'd been back at Buzz Wire for a week. Following the attempted murder of her star reporter, Maureen has been uncharacteristically generous. When Mo had visited the hospital, she told Beth to take as much time as she needed. By the end of the third week, Beth was going stir crazy. Unfortunately, Mick was reluctant to let her out of his sight for more than an hour at a time. Initially he used her newly resewn leg as an excuse. The stitches were neater, cleaner. It was healing nicely; there'd be just the faintest trace of a scar.

Finally, Beth had to put her foot down. Literally. She stomped on Mick's foot as he stepped out of his office.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mick asked.

"I wanted to get your attention."

"Has that ever been a problem for you?"

"Not really. But you've been dodging this particular conversation for a while."

Mick closed his eyes and groaned softly. Of course, he knew exactly what she was referring to. She wanted to go back to work. He couldn't blame her, really. One can only watch so many hours of _CSI_ before they went insane. Still he was reluctant to acquiesce.

"I still don't think you're ready," he said lamely.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"The nightmares?"

"Yeah." The nightmares had decreased significantly as the days passed. But they hadn't gone away completely. He knew that excuse was going to stop being relevant soon, if it wasn't already.

"I have to face the world at some point, Mick."

"I know. But does it have to be right now?"

"If I have to stay in this apartment much longer, you might find yourself on the wrong side of a stake."

Mick's eyebrows shot up. Then he saw the laughter in Beth's blue eyes. He thought for about thirty seconds. There really wasn't any good reason that Beth couldn't go back to work, other than his own selfishness. He enjoyed having her close by. With that in mind, he said, "Fine, call Mo. Tell her you'll be there on Monday. Put the poor woman out of her misery."

Beth squealed with delight and kissed him before practically running for the phone. As she dialed Mo's number, Mick said, "Do you think I'll ever be able to say 'no' to you again?"

Beth grinned mischievously at him. "Probably not."

That had been six days ago. Now Beth was at her desk and bored. There was just nothing going on. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was still two hours until Mick was supposed to pick her up. It was their anniversary. Mick had something planned but he wouldn't tell her what it was. All she knew was that it didn't involve any awkward get togethers with her friends. Or chicken. _That's a relief,_ she thought. She went back to trolling the emergency band looking for something to cover.

While Beth hoped for some disaster to save her from boredom, Mick sat in Josef's office staring into a glass of lukewarm A positive. He was waiting for Josef to get out of a meeting. Finally, Josef managed to tear himself away from his latest deal so he could talk to his best friend. As soon as Josef entered the room, he could sense Mick's nervousness. He wasn't surprised. If he was about to do what Mick was, and with a mortal no less, he'd be nervous too.

Mick raised his eyes to Josef as he sat down. "So did you get it?"

With calm seriousness, Josef said, "Get what?"

Mick's eyes flashed, clearly furious. He was about to launch himself across Josef's desk when Josef began to laugh. Calming slightly, Mick settled back down into his chair and muttered, "That's not funny."

Josef laughed harder. "Sure it is." Mick was still looking daggers at him. "Hey, calm down. You take this step and the best friend is entitled to a little merriment at your expense."

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"Buzz kill." Josef pulled a small velvet covered box out of his pocket. "Here it is." He handed the box over to Mick. Mick opened the box and his eyes flew wide. It was better than he'd imagined. _I just hope Beth likes it,_ he thought.

Mick swallowed and looked at Josef. "Thanks. It means a lot that you'd do this for me."

Josef smiled. "Well, what can I say? I'm just a big fluffy teddy bear."

"Don't let Beth hear you say that."

"I won't." Josef stood to head back to his meeting. He laid a hand on Mick's shoulder as he went past. "Good luck, Mick."

Mick snapped the box closed, put it in his jacket pocket and headed out to pick up Beth. She was waiting for him at the front doors. Beth threw her bags into the backseat and kissed Mick on the cheek as she climbed into the Mercedes.

"So what's the big surprise?" she asked sweetly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Just enjoy the drive."

Beth spent most of the drive chatting away about things at Buzz Wire. Mick was only half listening to her. They drove north out of Los Angeles proper and up into the San Gabriel Mountains. Beth wondered where exactly they were headed, but for once, didn't question. Instead she enjoyed the beautiful mountain scenery as the sun set. Mick pulled off the main road and took what looked to be an old logging road even deeper into the mountains. When Beth felt the car begin to slow, she was astonished to see a small cabin in the headlights.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The cabin and surrounding property belong to Josef. He got it in a poker game actually. He's letting me borrow it for the weekend."

"Does he ever use it?"

"I don't think so. Hence why I didn't have to twist his arm to get it."

Together they climbed out of the car and headed for the door. Mick unlocked it and held it open for Beth, who stepped across the threshold eagerly. The cabin was tastefully spartan. There was minimal furniture: couch, coffee table and a four piece dining room set. By the kitchen, there was a doorway, which led back to the bedroom, Beth presumed. Mick headed for the fireplace to start a fire as Beth settled herself on the couch. Mick removed his jacket and flung it over the table without thinking. It landed in Beth's lap. She went to hang it up when a small box fell out of it. Beth picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my god," she said quietly.

Mick whirled around, poker in his hand. He saw Beth standing there with the open box in her hand. _Shit. It's ruined. I can't believe I did that. All my carefully laid plans just went out the window. Guess I'll have to improvise._ He walked over to Beth and said, "Surprise."

Beth gulped and stared at the box in her hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Mick, it's beautiful."

"I designed it myself."

"Just when I think I can't love you more than I already do…"

"Beth, you still haven't given me an answer."

"You haven't asked me anything."

"Well, I thought it went without saying considering you're holding an engagement ring in your hand." Mick took the box from her and knelt down. Beth gasped; some part of her was convinced she was dreaming. Mick pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand. "Beth, will you marry me?"

Beth didn't trust herself to speak actual words; all she could do was nod. Mick slipped the white gold band on her third finger and stood, holding her hands in his. He bent to kiss her; a kiss that started out innocently enough but grew in intensity and passion. Beth's arms came up to circle Mick's neck, while he encircled her waist. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, which she gave willingly. Her fingers tangled in his hair in an effort to get him even closer. Mick's hands slid underneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her lower back. Beth broke the kiss; she needed air. She regarded him with hooded eyes as she sucked in precious oxygen. The shirt was an impediment to Mick's wandering hands. Beth raised her arms as Mick yanked it off. Mick nipped at her earlobe and worked his way down her neck, trailing wet kisses. His left hand reached behind her and unclasped her black strapless bra, which fell to the floor.

Eager to feel Mick's bare chest against hers, Beth pulled at the buttons of Mick's shirt. Slowly, far too slowly, they came free. Mick felt the chill on his back as the shirt fluttered to floor. Beth ran her hands down Mick's chest and continued down to the waistband of his jeans. Before her hand could reach its destination, Mick pulled her to him and devoured her mouth with his. Mick pulled away just long enough to reach under her arms and pick her up. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he began to walk back to the bedroom.

She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against her core with every step. She ground her hips against him desperate to get friction, despite the dual layers of denim separating them. Mick groaned as she nibbled his earlobe.

Mick put her down just in front of the huge king size bed. She immediately reached for his belt, but he swatted her hand away. Instead, he reached down, deftly undid her jeans and pushed them down to the floor. He stepped back to admire her naked form. She was his. All his. He still couldn't believe it. How had he gotten so lucky? He didn't know or care. He just wanted to make sure she remained his.

Beth felt Mick's possessive gaze. She felt like she could turn into a puddle right there. She was wetter and hotter than she could ever remember being. She needed him to touch her. Anywhere. Everywhere. She reached out for him but he was too quick. They landed on the bed with a bounce and a frenzy of wandering hands and mouths. Mick kissed his way from her neck down to her right breast. He laved over the nipple with his tongue and sucked on the taut peak. Beth moaned loudly as Mick scraped his fangs across her breast. To add to the torture, he rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Beth clutched wildly at the sheets, nearly overcome by the sensations.

Mick released her breasts and moved down to the space between her legs. The smell of her arousal nearly did him in. His erection was becoming painful, but he left his jeans on. He wanted to enjoy this first. He placed kisses along her inner thigh. Beth trembled slightly; she knew his destination. Mick lowered his head and blew across her slit. The cool air against her flushed skin made her gasp. Mick wasted no time; he plunged his tongue inside her and lapped at her arousal. His fingers rubbed slow circles on her clit, causing her to buck her hips and groan in pleasure. She could feel the heat and tightness coil in her stomach; she was close. Mick moved his mouth to her clit and sucked hard. She came, screaming his name.

Mick stood up, as Beth caught her breath, and removed his jeans. His throbbing cock bobbed against his stomach. He needed inside her. Now. He needed to feel her contracting around him. Mick sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. Beth eyed him lavisciously, lingering at his waist. She crawled toward him and straddled his hips. Beth captured his lips with her own as she sank down on him. Still slick from her first orgasm, she accommodated him easily. Mick ran his hands down her back as she rode him slowly. It was too slow for Mick. He thrust his hips upward meeting her down stroke. As he thrust faster and harder, he began to rub her clit with two fingers. Beth's breathing immediately became shallower and her inner muscles contracted around him. Mick sank his teeth into her neck as she came, hard. He could taste it in her blood and it triggered his own release.

Licking the remaining blood from her neck, Mick lifted Beth off him and settled her next to him. Mick pulled the comforter over them as Beth sighed contentedly. Beth cuddled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. Her left hand was draped over his stomach; the diamond glittered in the moonlight. Mick kissed the top of her head and said, "There's an inscription on it, you know."

Beth raised her head to peer at him. "What is it?"

Mick smiled. "Hope springs eternal."

FINIS

**A/N:** Ok, here's the poll:

Which kind of story do you think I should tackle next:

Continue where this one left off, of course!

A completely different Mick/Beth story

Something else

I have a few ideas, but I wanted to let you guys decide. This is a democracy after all:)


End file.
